So Alone
by KlainebowsHallowsRumbleroar
Summary: Blaine has never felt more alone that he does now. Kurt's in NY, the New Directions don't care. Rated T for homphobic language. Slightly AU, taking place after 4x04 but before 4x05. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

How long does it take a person to realize nobody cares?

For me, it was when Kurt went off to New York. In the New Directions, I always had Kurt. I was friendly with everyone else, but not in the same way that they were with my *gulp* ex-boyfriend. Brittany would probably be my closest friend, but she's pretty clueless.

I would be standing in the hallway, when a jock would come up behind me and slam me into a locker. As my vision blurred, I often noticed Joe maybe, or Sam and Tina glance at me and avert their eyes. Apparently, they didn't give a rat's ass about me. Why would they? I was just Kurt's fag boyfriend.

Kurt was off in New York, living his dream. Whenever we would Skype, it was only "New York is so amazing" or "I'm so glad that I'm here". He didn't even really care that I won senior class president.

He said, word for word, "That's nice. Isabelle said…"

So my major accomplishment –that I did just to get his attention, might I add- meant nothing to him. It was just a quick little tidbit. I didn't even get to tell him something that was really bothering me. Whenever I tried, he would cut me off.

I guess it doesn't matter how alone I feel. How I feel like he's slipping away. How my father hit me.

That's right; my father came home one night and punched me in the face. He said that I was a dirty little faggot who repulsed everyone around me. I wasn't his son anymore. I kind of assumed that I could talk to Kurt about that, and that he would listen. Nope, the big city is just too exciting to talk about my little issues.

Then I did something that I'm not proud of. I cheated. It wasn't alright. I still hate myself for it. I lost Kurt and the little respect that I had from the NDs. They became the bullies. Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Kitty really didn't care, but they're the newbies. Sam went so far as to punch me in the face. Tina shunned me, as well as Artie and Sugar.

I'm just so alone. Kurt point blank refused to answer my calls or text. It kills me, it really does. I am such a horrible person. Though if you think about it, every time someone else cheated, they were all there for each other. Why am I different? I made a mistake. Am I really that loathsome?

I'm just holding on for college. I've heard that it's a better place for those who hate high school. I can put up with all of the stares, glares, pushes, punches, and abuse until college. Right?

**First Glee fic, though I've read many before. It killed me to put Blaine down like that, with the homophobic language. Don't get me wrong, I'm a major Klainer. Best couple ever. I just love Blangst. Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's POV**

I'm a mess. I don't see how Blaine could cheat on me. What did I ever do wrong?

New York is wonderful. I love being an intern for Vogue. Isabelle is so awesome; she treats me like a real person, not some stupid little boy from Ohio. The other day, her secretary was wearing green pants and an orange shirt! I still can't believe it! And my boss invited me to this little meeting, and it was so cool! I felt like an adult. What was I talking about?

Oh yeah, Blaine. Wasn't I enough for him? Why would he cheat? He seemed just fine the last time I talked to him. I actually recorded our last Skype message.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt! Hi! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too! You will never guess what happened!"

"Before I forget, I'm-"

"Isabelle's new secretary wore a green shirt with orange pants! Ridiculous!"

"That is ridiculous. But Kurt, I'm-"

"I just love New York so much. It's where I really belong. *sighs*"

"I'm glad. I think you should know that I-"

"Isabelle's so nice. And soon I'll be able to audition for NYADA again!"

"That's really great. I-"

"What, Blaine? What is just so important?"

"I'm the new senior class president."

"That's nice. Now, do you think that tomorrow I should wear my blue shirt or my red one?"

"Blue, definitely. It brings out the cerulean in your eyes. But can I tell you something really important?"

"Real quick, Blaine. I don't have a lot of time before Brody comes over."

"Brody?"

"Rachel's new friend."

"Oh. But this is kind of hard to talk about so-"

"He's here. I've got to run. Bye."

Maybe I got a little caught up in New York. But it's such a great city! And Blaine has the New Directions, right? I just have Rachel and Isabelle and that new guy down the hall and I talk to my dad every night…

Tina would have told me if Blaine had a problem. Oh, speaking of which, I just got a text from the girl herself. It reads, "Hey Kurt. We all miss you. Just to let you know, don't worry. We're taking care of Blaine."

See? Nothing to worry about. Wait… do they mean help him or punish him? I've got to text Tina back.

My phone just vibrated. "The douchebag is getting what he deserves. He shouldn't have cheated, and now he's going to pay. We've even managed to get the newbies on our side. Talk to you later!"

Shoot.

**Hi! I've decided to continue this story. The next chapter will be dealing with the NDs. Read and Review! Klainebows and Klisses to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

I thought Blaine was fine. I mean, I get that Kurt went to New York, but he should have gotten over it. When Mercedes left, I was fine. I was okay. I didn't cheat. Well, she did break up with me. But still. The little hobbit has friends, like… like… I tolerated him. So did Tina and Artie. Brittany doesn't count, because she thinks that her cat poops chocolate bars. And she's mine.

I did punch him in the face, but he shouldn't have cheated on my boy. Blaine is a despicable person, who truly deserved it. I thought he loved Kurt. You don't cheat on people you love. It's easy. He could have always talked to, like, I don't know, his parents or something.

**Tina's POV**

I can't believe that even after Blaine became the new Rachel, he decided to ruin Kurt's life. He is such a… such a… bad person! He knows we would all side with Kurt! To tell you the truth, I only pretended to like him to make Kurt happy. He's just one more person to compete with, one more reason why I won't get a solo. I managed to turn the newbies against him, too.

But don't fret. We're making evil plans with evil hands for little Blaine. The football team already harasses him. There are a few extra slushies just for him every morning. Like I mentioned earlier, no one will talk to him. Constant put-downs. No solos. And Puck's coming into town. He's pretty pissed about the cheating. He kind of felt protective about Kurt since last year. He and Finn have a big wake-up call for him.

**Brittany's POV**

I can't believe it. Lord Tubbington started smoking again! He's been hiding the cigarettes in his litter box! He promised he wouldn't smoke anymore, and what does he do? He goes and uses his allowance to buy some Camels!

My poor little narwhal is so lonely. You don't get narwhal? Blaine is a unicorn and a dolphin. Unicorns and dolphins having babies makes narwhals. But my Blainey is all by himself. I'm the only one who will even talk to him. I know that he didn't mean to cheat. Everyone just didn't care. Kurt is off in the Big Apple; he didn't care about how his narwhal was doing. Ooh, I wonder if he can send me a seed so that I can have my own big apple.

How do I know all of these things? I talk to him. I listen. He trusts me not to judge him. Do you want to hear a secret? You can't tell anyone, ever. Blaine's daddy hits him. I helped him cover it with makeup last week. Blainey's parents don't like him very much because he's a dolphin. What's wrong with dolphins? I'm a dolphin, San's a dolphin, Kurt's a dolphin. Our parents still love us. Well, San's grandma hates her, but still.

Blaine cries in my arms about how he's so alone. He feels so abandoned. I feel bad for- LORD TUBBINGTON, STOP TRYING TO GET YOUR CIGARETTES! I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO SEND YOU TO REHAB!

**I love Brittany, and Blittany friendship. Oh, and did anyone get the Starkid reference? No? Just me? Okay. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nurse's POV**

We did submit Blaine Darren Anderson into Lima Memorial Hospital at 4:09 pm on Friday, December 21th, 2012. It's too early to tell, as he's still in surgery, but he appears to have a concussion, at least three broken ribs, a broken nose, and the possible rupture of his spleen. There may be other complications as well. We've been unable to contact his parents; we suspect they've been hanging up on us. His brother Cooper Anderson will be here tomorrow, since he is flying in from California.

That poor boy. Right now, there is one girl in the waiting room, mumbling to herself about a narwhal? Her name is Brittany Pierce, and she identifies herself as the patient's best friend. But I don't understand why his parents won't come. Why would you leave your child by himself in a hospital?

**Brittany's POV**

My narwhal is in the hospital. Puck and Finn beat him up really badly. They cornered him after school, and just started hitting him. I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen! I don't understand. Puck cheated with Quinn back in sophomore year. We all stuck by him. Why is Blaine any different?

I drew Blaine a pretty picture. It's him and Kurt on the big apple. And there are bowties all around them! Do you think he'd like it? I personally think it's even better than my report on how heart attacks are from loving too much.

The nurses won't tell me how my narwhal is doing yet. I know he got hit in the head and the arm and the face and the stomach. They even kicked him right where his father did. They were scary. I'm not talking to them anymore. The doctors say that it's too early to tell how badly he's hurt. I really hope my best friend is okay.

**Kurt's POV**

Oh my god, you will never believe what happened today! Isabelle- "You gotta kick it up a notch, if-"It's Tina.

"Hey, girl."

"Kurt! We finally got revenge on Blaine!"

"What- what do you mean?"

"You know how Puck came into town?"

"Yeah, Sam told me."

"He and Finn beat Blaine up today, and now he's in the hospital!"

"What!"

"The best part was that the boys didn't even get caught! Aren't you happy!"

"You thought I would be **happy** that you beat up one of my good friends, even if he is my ex? You thought that I would be **happy** that he's in the hospital!"

"Well-"

"Save it, Tina. I'm coming to Lima."

Holy crap. They landed him in the hospital? What the… fudge! Do they even know that he's been in the hospital before, and was in a coma for two weeks! One more reason why I hate hospitals. His parents probably aren't even there with him. Brittany is? Good, at least he'll have her. Poor Blaine. I am going to KILL Finn. Watch out; Kurt Hummel is coming back to Lima.

**I feel so horrible making Blaine go to the hospital. What do you think will happen when Kurt comes back? Read and Review! P.S. Anyone else notice that these chapters are getting longer?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you amazing people know, I edited the date from the last chapter to December 21****st****. Enjoy!**

**Kurt's POV**

I remember this time last year. Blaine and I were rehearsing "Let It Snow" for Artie's show. Blaine was just so excited. He was like a five-year-old, bouncing up and down.

When I commented, he replied, "No, I'm seven. Duh."He wore a playful smirk that made me want to kiss him so badly. Blaine was just so full of life. I feel like he's still that boy, all perky and bright. That night, after we did the show, we went over to the homeless shelter. I loved Blaine interacting with the children. It showed me what a good father he would be.

The year before that, he and I sang "Baby It's Cold Outside" together. It was before we were "Klaine", as the Warbler so dubbed us. I only learned recently that Wes and David were taking bets on how long they thought it would be for us to get together. David won, which is good, because I would hate to see what Wes would do with $100. Maybe buy a titanium gavel. We all know how much he loves that thing.

That day, I fell so much harder for Blaine. A month or so later, he asked me out. A couple months after that, he told me he loved me. Then he transferred to McKinley for me. I never once imagined our lives as him cheating and me rushing to the hospital again_. Again_.

I really hope Blaine is okay.

**I know, really short. I just wanted to do a quick Christmas chapter before tonight was over. So Merry Christmas, Merry Crissmas, and happy birthday to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heads up- There's cursing in this chapter.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Kurt rushes through the doors to the waiting room, where he finds a bunch of mournful people. He doesn't recognize anyone, so he continues to the nurse's desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the woman says, way too perky for a hospital employee.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt spits out.

The lady nods her head to the left. "Room 109. And try to brace yourself, honey."

Kurt is suddenly reminded of Carole as he speed walks to the room. He arrives to find Blaine unconscious and Brittany holding his hand. The boy looked so tiny and helpless in that bed. He was scratched and bruised everywhere.

"Kurt!"Brittany cheers.

The boy gives her a sad smile. "Hello, Britt."

"My narwhal is hurt," she says in her childlike manner, "Can you fix him?"

"I don't know. What's wrong?" Kurt sighs.

"The doctor said his head hurts,"

_Concussion_, Kurt mentally notes.

"He sprained his ankle, bruised four ribs –ooh, ribs are yummy-, broken nose, and is in a joma, whatever that is."

"Are you sure he didn't say coma?" Kurt asks, afraid of the answer.

Brittany snapped her fingers. "That's it. A coma."

Kurt gulped.

"But don't blame Blaine. He was just so lonely with you in New York, 'cause all you would ever talk about is how great it is, what Isabelle was doing, and how your life was so much better. Here, no one would even really talk to him, 'cause he was just Kurt's boyfriend. The football team started slushieing him more, and he got thrown into dumpsters. And-"she abruptly stops talking.

"What, Britt?"

"I can't tell you," the girl replies, shaking her head.

Kurt looks puzzled. "Why not?

"'Cause Blaine made me promise. I never break a promise. But apparently Lord Tubbington doesn't feel the same. He started smoking again!" Brittany says, clearly outraged.

Kurt shakes his head. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Call me if something happens."

"Wait, Kurt!" The girl calls.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"'Cause," Brittany chirps, "I thought it might wake Blaine up if he gets to watch his favorite musical!"

Kurt looks sad for a moment. "I'm sorry, Britt. I don't have Wicked with me right now."

"That's your favorite musical, silly. I mean A Very Potter Musical, with that guy who looks just like Blaine as Harry! We watched it together all the time after you left."

Kurt chuckles as he walks out of the room, hearing Brittany sing along. "Underneath the stairs, I hear the sneers and feel the glares…"

Kurt couldn't believe what Finn and Puck did to Blaine. They've been the cheatee and the cheater before. He couldn't believe that the other New Directions had let it get to that point. He thought they all liked Blaine. He couldn't believe that Blaine's parents weren't there. Well, actually, he could. He knew that they hated their gay son. He couldn't believe that he himself didn't notice what was going on.

The teen arrives at his home a few minutes later.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt welcomes him, puzzled, "why are you home?"

Kurt ignores his father. "FINN HUDSON, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Finn comes running down the stairs. "Kurt, why are you-"

Before he could finish his thought, the shorter boy smacks him hard across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO BLAINE!"

**How was everyone's Christmas, Crissmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, and other assorted holidays? I myself got a Darren Criss tee, Darren Criss poster *squeals*, and a Starkid tee. I thought this chapter would be easier to read and to write in third person. I'm wearing my Darren shirt as I type this. It was so hard not to type the entire lyrics of "Goin' Back To Hogwarts". If any of you haven't heard of A Very Potter Musical, please look it up. It is one of the best things I have ever seen. Then watch all of the other Starkid videos. Wow, that was a long author's note. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think that I'm going to change the story format to past tense. A guest reviewer mentioned that she/he thought that it seemed a little too report like, so I'm trying to fix that. Cursing. Enjoy!**

**Kurt's POV**

Before Finn could finish his thought, I smacked him hard across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO BLAINE!"

"He hurt you!" Finn protested. "So I hurt him!"

I laughed humorlessly. "That's a shitty excuse. Do you think you have ANY right whatsoever to mess with my love life?"

"ALRIGHT!" Burt yelled, "ON THE COUCH NOW!"

Finn and I shuffled over to the couch. He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed!

My father put his head in his hands. "Someone please tell me what the hell is going on here before I kill both of you."

"I was simply-"

"He's in the hospital, Finn!"

"He deserved it! "

"No, he didn't! Should I have put Puck in the hospital because you're my brother!"

"That's different!"

"It sure as hell isn't!"

"He cheated-"

"So did you! So did Quinn! So did Puck! So did Rachel! So did-"

"Alright, I get the point!"

"Did you beat any one of them up?"

"They're my friends!"

"Then what's Blaine? Why isn't he your friend?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Burt roared, "Kurt, what's happening?"

"Puck and _Finn_," I shot the latter a seething glare, "decided to beat Blaine up because he cheated on me. He's in the hospital, Dad, in a coma. The only one there with is Brittany. His parents hate him, and from what I've heard, the New Directions have made it their goal to make his life a living hell."

"Finn Hudson, you mean to tell that you beat that boy up to the point where he's in a coma?" My father said quietly.

The tall boy looked slightly ashamed. "Well, Blaine deserved it. He cheated on Kurt."

"You went behind Sam's back and made out with Quinn. Didn't you hate yourself for it?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Now imagine having everyone who you thought was your friend turn into your bullies."

I piped in. "Add in the fact that your parents hate you, too."

"After all that, why would you beat that poor boy up?"

"Well, I-I…" Finn stuttered.

"The only one that's there with him right now is Brittany." I said darkly.

Finn stared at his shoes in silence.

I continued. "You could get arrested for this, Finn. This is assault."

He looked up at me, shock plain on his face. "Would you really turn your own brother in?"

I bit my lip. Part of me declared no, because he's still family and I love him; but the other side told me that it's not right for him to get away with this.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"Finn Cory Hudson, I am so disappointed in you. Get out of my sight, before I do something that I regret."

The previously mentioned man scampered away, hurt written all over him.

I quickly went my old bedroom, and began crying. It's not fair- why would this happen to such a sweet, dapper, charming boy?

I looked through all of the pictures of Blaine on my phone. I miss him so much it hurts. I glanced through the last of the pictures, sleep overcoming me.

**I can't believe this story has 51 followers. I thank you all; you guys don't know how much it means to me. I've been forgetting the disclaimer. I don't own Glee. If I did- a) why would I be writing Fan fiction and b) Darren Criss would be my boyfriend. Wait… he's 25. Maybe in 10 years… yep, that would work. Reviews are food for my soul!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cursing.**

**Brittany's POV**

"'We must unite, so we can fight! Turn the battle around! Time's running out, it's time to SHOUT! Voldemort is going down!" I sung along with Ron and Hermione.

There was a knock on the door. I tried to pause the musical, but I couldn't find the button. It was there a minute ago! The boy at the door came into the room and clicked the button for me.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully, "Wait… do the producers of Meerkat Manor know that you escaped? Did they give you permission? Do you get bullied because you're so much bigger than the other meerkats? Do you all wear clothes? "

The boy cut me off. "No, I'm not a meerkat."

"Are you a dolphin?" I asked curiously.

"Tell me, sweetheart," he replied, "do I look like a dolphin?"

"With that haircut you do," I told him matter-o-factly.

He laughed humorlessly. "I'm Sebastian, one of Blaine's friends."

"Heyyyyyyy…" I said, my voice full of suspicion, "weren't you the guy who through rock salt in my narwhal's face?"

Before he could answer, Kurt walked in. "Kurtie!"

He looked at Sebastian and growled, "Sebastard."

**Kurt's POV**

"Ah, Kurt. How… _nice_ it is to see you."

"Save it." I replied angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mock shock crossed Sebastian's face. "Why, I'm offended. Blaine is my friend."

"That's bull, and you know it."

"Fine, I'll just come back at a different time, when you're not here." With that, he strolled out of the room.

I groaned loudly.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"What do you do if you have a secret that is hurting somebody?"

I was puzzled. "You should tell somebody."

"Okay. I have a secret that you CAN'T tell anyone. See this bruise?" she said, pointing to one on his neck, "That's from his daddy."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. That douche was hurting his own son! I knew that Blaine and his parents had a rocky relationship, but abusing their child!

"When did this start!" I practically yelled.

Brittany bit her lip. "Since you left for New York. And before you start yelling, he tried to tell you."

I suddenly remembered out last phone conversation.

_ "Blaine?"_

_ "Kurt! Hi! I miss you so much!"_

_ "I miss you, too! You will never guess what happened!"_

_ "Before I forget, I'm-"_

_ "Isabelle's new secretary wore a green shirt with orange pants! Ridiculous!"_

_ "That is ridiculous. But Kurt, I'm-"_

_ "I just love New York so much. It's where I really belong. *sighs*"_

_ "I'm glad. I think you should know that I-" _

_ "Isabelle's so nice. And soon I'll be able to audition for NYADA again!"_

_ "That's really great. I-"_

_ "What, Blaine? What is just so important?"_

_ "I'm the new senior class president."_

_ "That's nice. Now, do you think that tomorrow I should wear my blue shirt or my red one?"_

_ "Blue, definitely. It brings out the cerulean in your eyes. But can I tell you something really important?"_

_ "Real quick, Blaine. I don't have a lot of time before Brody comes over."_

_ "Brody?"_

_ "Rachel's new friend."_

_ "Oh. But this is kind of hard to talk about so-"_

_ "He's here. I've got to run. Bye."_

He had been trying to tell me, but I didn't let him. God, I felt like such a horrible boyfriend. "Can you leave us alone for a minute, Britt?"

She nodded and quietly exited the room.

"Hi, Blaine," I said, grasping one of his hands, "I am so sorry that my douche of a brother and Puck beat you up. They are both major butt trumpets." Was it my imagination that he faintly smiled? "I just feel so horrible that I left you all alone here. Britt told me that your dad hit you. I didn't even let you tell me because I was so caught up in New York. Do you remember that song that you showed me over the summer?" I wiped a tear from my eye before singing.

"I've been alone, surrounded by darkness.

And I've seen how heartless the world can be.

I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best to make you see.

That baby you're not alone! Cause you're here with me!

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down…"

I stop, the tears rolling uncontrollably down my face. I feel a slight squeeze on my hand. "Blaine?"

**Longest chapter yet! I didn't think this would be this long when I started typing it! What do you lovely readers should be wrong with Blaine? Nothing? Deaf? Blind? Mute? Five-year-old brain? Others? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurt's POV**

I stop, the tears rolling uncontrollably down my face. I feel a slight squeeze on my hand. "Blaine?"

His eyelids fluttered, eyebrows furrowing. "K-K-Kurt?"

"Doctor!" I called, "Yes, Blaine. I'm here."

"You… left… me," he slurred.

Blaine's eyes opened to reveal his gorgeous hazel eyes that made my heart melt. The curly-haired boy quickly closed them again, proclaiming, "Everything's… blurry."

A doctor rushed in. She quickly identified herself as Dr. Criss-Colfer, and proceeded to question my… Blaine.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, raising three.

He squinted his eyes. "…two?"

"Can you see very well?"

"Everything is… blurry, like I can… see vague shapes… and colors."

"Are you having difficulties speaking?"

"Yes. It feels… like I'm trying to… say something and… it comes out late."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember," I can tell he paused from thinking about it, "some people… pulled me aside after math class…, I think and brought me… out into the court yard. They… said some… not very nice things about me and started hitting… me. Then I woke up here."

"What did they say?" the doctor asked gently."

"They said… I'm nothing but a… worthless, dirty little faggot who… will never find anyone… to love because I… ruined it with the only… person who would ever… love me." Blaine began to cry. "It's true… it must be true if… so many people said it… They said it; Sam… said it; even… I'm just so sorry… Kurt for what I did…"

I felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces. "Oh, Blaine, they are horrible, _horrible_ people. It's not true; you are the most wonderful, charming, dapper, silly, sexy man alive."

"BLAINEY!" squealed Brittany. She rushed into the room, sitting on the bed near Blaine's head. "Are you alright? I drew you a picture! See, it's you and Kurtie on the big apple with bowties! And you're wearing your favorite bowtie, the purple one!"

"This young lady has been at your bedside for the past two days," Dr. Criss-Colfer informed him.

Blaine cracked a small smile. "Thanks Britt. You're… a true friend."

"I'm your best friend!" the girl said cheerfully, before she noticed the tears running down his face. "Narwhal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Could… you go to the… cafeteria and get me… a snack?"

"I'll get you a rainbow cookie!" she called before skipping away.

The doctor stood up. "I'll have to run some tests, but you boys can talk for a few minutes."

"Do you remember who the boys were?" I asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Finn and Puck."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I can't… ruin their lives." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But Blaine," I told him, upset, "they hurt you!"

The boy shrugged. "I can get… better. Prison? It… stays with a person… forever."

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes widened in fear. I looked behind me; Finn was standing at the door.

"Hey, Blaine," he said sheepishly. "Kurt, can I talk to him alone for a minute?"

I stood up. "Fine, but I've got my eye on you."

**Finn's POV**

"You are a worthless fag, aren't you? Making my dad hate me, turning Kurt against me?" I snarled. "Did you really think that anyone even liked you? Kurt only put up with you because you were the only gay boy he knew!"

Blaine started hyperventilating. "That's not… true."

I laughed evilly. "Oh, but it is."

I never really liked the former Warbler. He was just trying to get in Kurt's pants, and when he left, Eli came into the picture. So I made sure Blaine got the picture- leave my brother alone. If I make his life hell, that's an added bonus. And I was never really sorry.

Just then, Brittany came twirling into the room. "I found one! Finn? FINN, LEAVE!"

I played innocent. "What do you mean?"

A doctor followed the girl. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I turned to exit, but before I went out the door, I mouthed _faggot_.

**Well, Finn's an ass. But Blaine's awake! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaine's POV**

I was terrified of Finn. Not only was he bullying me, but it felt like a repeat of Sadie Hawkins. I still remember that horrifying night…

_"Come on Joey. Your dad's gonna be here any minute!" I said cheerfully._

_ My date playfully swatted me in the arm. "We have all the time in the world." _

_ He leaned in to kiss me, and our lips connected. I felt the earth move, however cliché that may be. _

_ "Stupid homos," muttered a guy behind us, "don't they know that it's wrong?"_

_ Another boy cackled loudly, "Of course they do! They just want to sicken the rest of us!"_

_ I recognized that voice. His name was Brian Holden- quarterback of the football team, boyfriend of Lauren Lopez, the head cheerleader, and my personal torturer. He and the rest of the jocks would give me a daily beating after school._

_ I tugged on Joey's arm a little tighter. "We have to go."_

_ "Oh, are the little fags afraid of getting a little dirt on their dresses?" Brian sneered. _

_ "What makes you think that you're better than us?" asked Joey defiantly._

_ "Um, everything?" Joe Walker, one of my nemesis's goons said, landing a punch on my face. It was quickly followed by more hits and kicks. The only thing I was aware of was my date screaming bloody murder. Soon, I got kicked in the head and was knocked unconscious._

_[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []_

_ When I woke up, I the first thing that I noticed was the fact that I was in a hospital. The lights were very bright, and I could hear the constant, regular beeping of the machines hooked up to me. There was no one in the seats by my bed, but I wasn't surprised. Ever since I came out to my parents, they had grown more and more distant._

_ The second thing I noticed was the pain I was in. After I got over the initial shock factor, my ribs ached, my leg ached, and my head –you guessed it- ached. _

_ A nurse popped her head into the door. "Oh, hello! You're awake! How are you feeling!"_

_ I groaned. The woman was way too happy. "Fine, I guess."_

_ "I'll send the doctor right in."_

_ She left, leaving me with my thoughts until the doctor walked in. His nametag read Dr. Walker. _

_ "Hello, Blaine. I'm afraid you were in an unfortunate accident. Do you remember what happened?" _

_ "I… was leaving the Sadie Hawkins dance with my b- friend and we got jumped."_

_ "Well, you have two broken ribs. One narrowly missed puncturing your lung. You also have a broken leg as you can see, and a mild concussion. We haven't been able to contact your parents yet."_

_ "A-and Joey? Joey Richter?" I stuttered. _

_ The doctor looked through his notes. "He was discharged yesterday. But he left you this note."_

_ I __**took the envelope from his hand and opened it. **_

_** Dear Blaine,**__ it read,_

_** I'm so sorry that the dance ended up this way. I had a lot of fun until those butt trumpets showed up. You're still in the hospital right now, but I hope you get better soon. This is the last time we'll talk because my parents are moving. You will always hold a special spot in my heart.**_

_** -Joey**_

_[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []_

This was when I decided to transfer to Dalton. I quickly made friends with Wes and David even though I was a year younger than them. The all boys' school was my safe haven, my rehab in a way. There I got better and confident, and began to show the real me. It's a place I may go again.

**I'm so sorry this took me so long! I had it written out, and then I decided to go in a different direction. Then winter break ended. Updates won't be as frequent anymore. On a different note, I was babysitting this three year old kid earlier. He ran around my house an elbowed me in the neck. It still hurts ****. Off to do weekend homework. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold is Blaine, **_Italics is Kurt, __**Bold Italics is both**_

**Blaine's POV**

"What do you mean that you're going back to the birdie school?" Brittany asked, very child-like.

"I don't feel safe at McKinley," I replied, "Dalton was always my safe place."

She nodded solemnly. "It's because of Sam and Finn and Puck isn't it?"

"Mostly," I admitted, "I just feel like I wasn't welcome there, and everyone hated me."

"I don't hate you!"

I chuckled softly. "I know you don't, Britt. And I'll miss you."

"Please don't leave!"

"We can talk, or text, or Skype every day if you want to."

"Alright," Brittany said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

There was a knock at the door. I glanced up, and saw that it was Kurt. I waved him in. God, he was as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Britt, can I talk to Blaine?" he asked politely.

She nodded and engulfed me in a giant hug. "Bye Blainey!"

"Hello…" I mumbled awkwardly.

Kurt pursed his lips. "I'm sorry."

That grabbed my attention. "What for?"

"I didn't really pay attention to you in New York… and when you tried to tell me stuff I blew it off…-"

"Stop." I command. "It wasn't your fault. I should have known that you would be busy -"

"Now you stop. Remember that song, Perfect? _Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect?_ That's how I feel about you. So is it true that you're going back to Dalton?"

I nodded. "I don't feel safe anymore. I mean, Sam was mean to me and I thought he was my friend. Then Finn and Puck beat me up, and I thought we were cool. And I kinda miss seeing Nick and Jeff and Trent and Thad."

"I miss _us_."

"I'm just so sorry that I cheated, Kurt. I just needed to feel loved. The minute after it ended, I knew that you were the one for me. I am so so sorry."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Do you think we can make it?"

"I know we can," I said, taking his hand in mine, before beginning to sing.

**In the moonlight****  
****Your face it glows****  
****Like a thousand diamonds****  
****I suppose****  
****And your hair flows like****  
****The ocean breeze****  
****Not a million fights****  
****Could make me hate you****  
****You're invincible****  
****Yeah, It's true****  
****It's in your eyes****  
****Where I find peace**_**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**Let's light up the town, scream out loud!**__**  
**__**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**I can see in your eyes**__**  
**__**You're ready to break**__**  
**__**Don't look away.**__So here we are now__  
__In a place where__  
__The sun blended__  
__With the ocean thin.__  
__So thin, we stand__  
__Across from each other__  
__Together we'll wonder__  
__If we will last these days__  
__If I asked you to stay__  
__Would you tell me__  
__You would be mine?__  
_  
**And time****  
****Is all I ask for****  
**_Time__  
__I just need one more day__  
_**And time****  
****You've been crying too long****  
**_Time__  
__And your tears wrote this song__  
__**Stay**_

_In the moonlight__  
_**Your face it glows**_**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**Let's light up the town, scream out loud!**__**  
**__**Is it broken?**__**  
**__**Can we work it out?**__**  
**__**I can see in your eyes**__**  
**__**You're ready to break**__**  
**__**Don't look away.**_

**Sorry it took me so long! I wrote it, and then someone unplugged my computer so I had to re-write it. It doesn't help that I have this problem called "Procrastination". The song is called "Broken" by Secondhand Serenade, who are amazing. Look them up. Anyone catch the new episode? Blam will never happen (Sam's straight), nor will Blaintina (Blaine's gay) or Kudam (It even sounds stupid!). Only Klaine. Forever. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER- **If I owned Glee, Klaine would still be canon.

**Kurt's POV**

I strutted into the choir room the day after Blaine and I got back together. At least, I think we did. I practically radiated anger; stylish, stylish anger. All of the juniors were in there, with some familiar faces like Sam, Tina, Artie, and Brittany. A few of them I didn't know, but I assumed they were Marley, Jake, Kitty, and Ryder.

"Kurt!" Tina squealed, wrapping me in a big hug. I stood stiffly until she got off. "What's wrong?"

I scoffed. "You are all horrible monsters, you know that? Why would you do that to Blaine? I thought you were all friends!"

Brittany sat silently with a frown on her normally perky face. Artie at least had the decency to show guilt, as did Unique and the new members. Sugar was filing her nails, painted like leopard skin to match her hideous sweater. Sam's face was blank, and Tina appeared outraged. Joe was nowhere to be found.

Artie was the first one to speak. "You're right, Kurt. We should have stood up for Blaine."

"Funny you should say that," I said, "seeing as you guys were the ones bullying him most of the time."

"He cheated on you!" Sam spluttered.

"Yes. And Quinn cheated on you and Finn, Brittany cheated on Artie, Rachel cheated on Finn, Mercedes cheated on her boyfriend with _you_. It just goes on and on. Should we beat the shit out of Quinn? How about Mercedes?"

"That's different! They're girls!"

"So if I told you that Finn cheated on Rachel, what would you do?" I asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Probably nothi-"

"Exactly," I sneered, "Nothing. Did you ever think that maybe he had some bad stuff going on at home? Maybe _I_ was neglecting him while I was in New York?"

"Blaine is short." Sugar suddenly proclaimed. "Sorry, self-diagnosed Aspergers."

"How bad is it?" Artie questioned.

"Not too bad… that is, if you consider a concussion, a broken nose, four bruised ribs, and a three-day long coma not too bad."

Everyone except for Sam gasped.

"Finn…" Tina muttered, "How badly did you beat him up?"

Finn shrugged. "He hurt Kurt, I personally never liked him, and… yeah. That sums it up."

"You're just jealous that he's a better singe than you," I snarled.

"He is not!" Finn yelled, "I am much better than that little-"

"That little what, Finn? Fag? Homo? Bitch?"

"All!"

I wiped a tear from my eye, thinking of all the terrible stories Blaine told me from when he was in middle school. He had gotten those names called at him while he was beaten, locked in closets, and apparently even at his own home. So I said the most hurtful thing I could think of to him.

"You aren't my brother." I spun on my heel and walked out of the classroom, infuriated. That… that_ man_ was such an asshole. He didn't know a freaking thing about Blaine. The hypocritical bastard.

"Kurtie!" Brittany called, racing after me with her Cheerios skirt flying everywhere. She handed me a plain black bowtie with random colored shapes. On closer inspection, I noticed that the shapes were smaller bowties. "Give that to Blainey from Britt, okay?"

I nodded silently, tears filling my eyes again. At least there would be one person here for my boyfriend when I went back to NYADA.

Oh, NYADA. How could I choose between college and the love of my life? I knew that Blaine would tell me to return to New York, but he was a selfless angel. I really couldn't leave my dream though; it would kill me to have to return to Lima. I would have to set times and dates and surprises for Blaine. We really could make it.

**So it's *yawns* like 11:30 at night, but I posted! I have these enemies who make updating difficult; their names are procrastination, school, and the universe. I think I did something to piss the last one off… By the way, I took my special test to get into the school that I wanted, and they messed up. I have to take it again. Yay, I get to wake up at six on a Saturday again! (Insert sarcasm) **

**SPOILERS FOR THE NEW GLEE EPISODE! I can't believe Finn kissed Ms. Pillsbury! He's nineteen, she's like thirty-five and taken. Also, did anyone else notice that during the DIVA song, Darren's hair was curly! **

**Review!**


End file.
